With the proliferation of computer software having expanded capabilities, the need for input devices beyond that of standard typewriter-style keyboards has blossomed. Most word processors, for example, control text with reference to cursor position. For this reason most keyboards are now equipped with not only the standard typewriter keys, but also with special direction arrow keys for controlling the position of the cursor. These special keys are typically located to the side of the standard typewriter key layout and require the user to move his or her hand to control the cursor. Other software products, such as graphics presentation software, allow the user to combine text and graphics and are adapted to accept graphics input through the use of alternative input devices such as a joystick or a mouse.
The use of these devices is inefficient, however, since the user must take his or her hand from the keyboard to operate the peripheral input device. Further, the user must incur the added expense and inconvenience of acquiring, maintaining and using an input device physically separated from the keyboard. Yet another disadvantage is that these peripheral devices command the use of extra desktop space. A joystick must be planted firmly on a tabletop to be used effectively or must be held with both hands. A mouse requires a substantial area of desk space on which to roll. Therefore the prior art devices are inefficient to use, cumbersome, demanding of space, and represent added expense to the user.